


Diabolik Hearts

by Lexy91



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy91/pseuds/Lexy91
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILERS. (!!)Oz Vessalius, o más conocido como B-rabbit, la cadena más poderosa que alguna vez existió, aquel que sostiene las cadenas de nuestro mundo y capaz de destruirlas.Oz junto a Alice sacrificaron sus vidas para así reparar la distorsión en el Abyss prometiendo a Gilbert que volverían a reunirse una vez más cuando se hubiera cumplido el ciclo de los cien años.Sin embargo nunca pensaron que el reencarnar tomaría tanto tiempo hasta hoy día.Sage, es una nueva alumna en la academia Ryoutei, una academia un tanto diferente y peculiar, la nueva estudiante oculta muchos secretos y se verá involucrada con Yui Komori y nuestros vampiros favoritos.
Kudos: 2





	1. RETRACE I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mina-san! Después de mucho he vuelto a escribir, gracias a Giru mi partner en rol quien me dio la idea, espero que les guste esta lo a idea, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarlas en los comentarios.

Era un día un tanto diferente, era lo único que podía pensar la joven francesa quién mantenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que apreciaba por la ventana, sentía la mirada del conductor sobre ella pero lo ignoraba por completo. Desde su mudanza desde su natal Francia a Japón se sentía demasiado nostálgica, las pesadillas que la acechaban continuamente no ayudaban en nada, un lado suspiro abandonó sus labios, el hombre tras el volante la miró por el retrovisor y ella solo acató a dedicarle una sonrisa. 

—Lady Sage. —escuchó la suave voz del hombre y centro su atención a él, conocia a Satoru desde que tenía uso de razón, más que un empleado de su familia era prácticamente un padre para ella junto a su tío Richard. —¿Emocionada por comenzar en la.nueva escuela? —la pregunta robó un suspiro de sus labios mientras apoyaba su mejilla en una de sus manos. —No entiendo porque el horario es tan... ¿diferente? Me refiero... ¿quién estudia de noche? —interrogó al hombre que asintió varias veces ante el comentario de ella. —Ciertamente es extraño pero según Richard-sama es una academia de prestigio, la mejor de país. —un bufido salió de sus labios ante el comentario del mayor pero pronto la conversación se cortó debido a que una edificación bastante imponente pudo verse recordándole así a la jovencita aquello sueños que solía tener pero intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos. 

El aire frío se colaba por la ventana despeinado sus dorados cabellos, una sensación de nostalgia la invadió, una que la chica no supo comprender del todo, el auto avanzaba con lentitud hasta que finalmente de detuvo en la entrada principal del lugar. —Sage-sama... —la joven viró los ojos hacia él y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te estaré esperando, ¿ne? —aquel asintió y la.jovencita rápidamente tomó su mochila, salió del auto y un hombre se encontraba allí. —¿Señorita Lefebvre? —el hombre Albino cuestionó y ella asintió. —Perfecto, anticipabamos su llegada duquesa. —un mohín se formó en sus labios ya que odiaba que la llamaban por aquel título. —Solo Sage, Sage está bien.—bien en hombre se detuvo y pareció entender la incomodidad de la joven rubia por lo que asintió. 

Continuaron su recorrido por el lugar, la jovencita escuchaba atentamente al profesor y grabando solo lo más importante hasta que se detuvo en seco logrado que ella se chocara con la espalda de él. —Lo siento mucho, señorita Sage. —pronuncio con suavidad abriendo la puerta!n el bullicio del aula se detuvo de inmediato. —¿Profesor Ichijo? —la voź de una mujer se escuchó, el que le acompañaba le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella pronto pudo notar la presencia de la rubia. —¡Oh! Sage-sama, la señorita Tachikawa se encargará de lo demás, cualquier duda puede venir a mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo? —la rubia solo asintió sin siquiera saber en donde se encontraba, la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas le sonrió con amabilidad logrando relajarla. —Ven conmigo. —la jovencita asintió siguiendola al interior del lugar, rápidamente pudo sentir la mirada de muchas personas sobre ella, y no sería de otra forma al ser la chica nueva, definitivamente odiaba eso. 

—Como ya sabían, una nueva estudiante se uniría al curso, por favor reciban amablemente a Sage-sama. —escuchó de inmediato los murmullos que la mujer mayor intentó callar en vano. —Muchas gracias, espero pueda llevarme bien con todos. —su voz suave y tenue acompañada de aquella radiante sonrisa que solo usaba cuando deseaba algo. —Sientate con... —la vio recorrer la mirada hasta que se fijó en una jovencita de cabellos rubios cortos y mirada rosa. —¡Komori-san!— la jovencita dio un respingo y levantó la mano con cierta timidez, la francesa asintió y se encaminó hasta sentarse al lado de la jovencita y una vez más se hizo presente aquel sentimiento de nostalgia en la joven duquesa, sintió la mirada de la otra rubia sobre ella por lo que volteó a verla de inmediato esta desvió la mirada con cierto nerviosismo robando una pequeña risita de sus labios. —Un gusto, Yui-san. Espero podamos ser amigas. —Sage extendió su mano y Yui la tomó con cierta inseguridad lo que ciertamente confundió a la francesa. 

A lo lejos unos jovencitos no dejaban de ver la interacción ee ambas jovencitas. —Oi, ¿quién es esa mujer y por qué chinchinashi le presta tanto atención? —preguntó el pelirrojo vampiro con molestia frunciendo el ceño, pero a su lado otro pelirrojo sonrisa con cierta malicia. —Ella podría ser una muñeca perfecta, mh. —mencionó el de cabellos violetas con la mirada fija en el par de jovencitas y casi como si los hubiese escuchado Yui volteo a verlos sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda por la expresión que vio en mis tres hermanos Sakamaki. —A-ah, será un largo día. —exclamó Komori llamando la atención de su compañera a su lado quien ladeo la cabeza confundida.


	2. RETRACE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage nota la "extraña" relación de Yui con los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, además se los extraños sueños que tiene, sueños que involucran a Oz Vessalius y compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mina-san! Aprovechando que hay tiempo e inspiración decidí subir el siguiente capítulo. Btw, ¿alguna pareja que les gustaría ver? Tengo algunas en mente pero me gustaría leerlos, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Unas semanas han pasado desde la llegada d ella alumna nueva a la academia, a la vida de Yui, los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami, el misterio que rodea a la joven francesa mantiene intrigados no solo a ellos sino también al resto del alumnado, algo que bien sabía la jovencita pero que prefería ignorar y no darle mayor atención. A pesar de lo que la jovencita dejaba ver a los demás, era bastante inteligente, perspicaz y observadora, por lo que no pasó desapercibido la extraña relación que Komori tenía con los hermanos, algo que le había generado bastante curiosidad. 

La de Forbes esmeraldas observaba desde su mesa a Komori que se encontraba con los Mukami cuando sintió alguien sentarse a su lado, alejó la mirada encontrándose con uno de los hermanos Sakamaki, Laito, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, una que solo indicaba perversidad y una mirada que sintió la desnudó algo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. —Bitch-chan...~ —canturreo el pelirrojo pero la rubia solo enarco una de sus cejas. —¿Qué es lo que hace tan interesante a los Mukami, mh? —preguntó aquel inclinándose e invadiendo el espacio personal de ella. —¿Por qué en vez de estar observándolo nos divertimos un poco? —exclamó llevando su diestra hacia uno de los muslos de la jovencita quién de inmediato se tensó. 

Desde la otra mesa Yui observaba a Sage quien se encontraba con Laito, podía ver la incomodidad y molestia de su compañera, algo que lograba preocuparle de sobremanera, quizá podría ser bastante extraño ya que desde que ella fue ofrecida como sacrificio a los hermanos su contacto con cualquier otra persona, humana o no humana fue nulo pues ellos mismos no le permitían tener cerca a nadie más, su atención debía ser netamente en ellos, pero por alguna y extraña razón desde que esa jovencita había llegado eso cambió, incluso al punto que los mismos hermanos se acercaron a ella, por supuesto que la explicación que ellos daban era porque estaban vigilando que no quisiera alejarla de ellos pero Komori sentia que era algo más. 

—M-neko-chan, te vez cansada... —el de ojos heterocromaticos mencionó con una sonrisita juguetona en sus lados, Yuuma dormitaba desde el otro lugar de la mesa, el mayor de los hermanos fingía leer mientras Azusa solo observaba los demás allí, sin embargo Yui podía ver que la atención de los tres se encontraba en la mesa alejada donde cierto Samaki los había mencionado, el cansancio y sueño la invadían por completo, desde hacía semanas que no podía dormir bien pues tenía pesadillas que no la dejaban tener el descanso que merecía, además no ayudaba el hecho que tenía que alimentar y satisfacer la necesidades de los vampiros. 

—Silencio. la estoica voz carente de algún tipo ee sentimiento llamó la atención de las pocas personas allí, ella junto los Mukami voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, Sage. La joven rubia se encontraba de pie viendo con desdén a Laito algo que logró sorprender a Yui y tener lo peor. —No me toques. —Siseo la rubia levantando la pierna y empujando la silla donde estaba el vampiro logrando que aquel se fuera hacia atrás, la sensación de deja vu recorrió el cuerpo de la jovencita de ojos rosas sin saber la razón. 

La joven le lanzó una severa mirada a Yui, el ambiente en la biblioteca se volvió tenso, sin decir otra palabra la francesa se alejó de allí dejando a más de uno intrigado de lo que había sucedido y definitivamente al Sakami bastante molesto, era algo bastante raro, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma. —Que interesante, ¿no crees, gatita? —preguntó a su lado Kou pero ella no respondió simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos.   
ㅤㅤㅤ   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ (...)  
ㅤㅤㅤ   
La lluvia caía potencialmente, el frío viento golpeaba contra su rostro quien yacía mirando el suelo, aquella personas vestidas con túnicas rojas se encontraban allí, el dolor en su pecho, Gilbert tirado en el suelo, todo era un conpleto caos y su mente no podía comprender lo que sucedía, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez. —Oz Vessalius. Con las cadenas de la condena, voy a juzgarte. —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, parecía casi una broma todo eso, pero no, no lo era, el miedo e incertidumbre lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, quiso decir algo pero antes de poder hacerlo unas cadenas envolvieron su frágil cuerpo. —Tu crimen es... tu mismísima existencia. —esas palabras lo golpearon tan fuerte, ¿a qué se refería? ¿de qué hablaba? Pronto la oscuridad comenzó abrirse en el suelo, escuchó los murmullos de aquellos que estaban allí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue tragado por la oscuridad del abismo.   
ㅤㅤㅤ   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ (...)  
ㅤㅤㅤ   
Se levantó bañada en sudor, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón golpeando contra su pecho con violencia, sus manos temblaban sin control alguno, como pudo se irgio hasta quedar sentada en la cama. —Oz Vessalius... —repitió aquel nombre, Sage no era la primera vez que soñaba con esa persona, desde muy temprana edad tenía sueños oscuros, casi tétricos que lo involucraban a él y otras personas más, en un principio pensó que eran sólo sueños pero con el tiempo empezó a creer que era algo más que aún no lograba comprender del todo. Su mirada se desvió hacia el reloj de mesa que marcaba las tres de la mañana, un suspiro abandonó sus labios y volvió a echarse en la cama intentando dormir una vez más.


	3. RETRACE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo más detrás de la tragedia de Sabrie, poco a poco se irá descubriendo que tiene que ver con Karlheinz con todo eso, Lottie y Vincent son enviados a la academia para vigilar a Oz.

El sonido de tacones chocando con el suelo era lo único que se podía escuchar en el lugar, dos siluetas avanzaban con rapidez por los pasillos hasta alcanzar una gran puerta, ambos se miran antes de tocar la puerta y escuchar un voz dándoles permiso de ingresar. Tras el escritorio se encuentra un jovencito de no más de dieciséis años de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros como la noche que les dedica una sonrisa.

—Glen-sama, ¿nos solicitó? —Pronunció la mujer de cabellos rosas mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, tras ella un jovencito de cabellos rubios y heterocromia se mantenía en silencio observándolo. —Sí, necesito que viajen a Japón. —ambos se miraron con cierta confusión y volvieron la mirada hacia el pelinegro. —Algo está sucediendo, Xerxes-san me confirmó hace unas horas lo que sospechábamos. —ambos saquearon una ceja ante la mención del albino. —Oz-kun ya renació. —espetó dejando sin palabras a ambos. —Y he de suponer que no tiene recuerdo aún de todo lo que sucedió, ¿no? —esta vez fue el rubio quien habló, Glen asintió apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

—Lottie, Vincent... —llamó a ambos por sus nombres o más bien con los que los conoció en su vida pasada. —Break ha estado conduciendo expediciones junto con Gilbert en las antiguas ruinas de la mansión Vessalius y Baskerville. —le miraron atento debido a sus palabras. —Lo que sucedió no fue coincidencia, creemos que hay algo más allá de ser orquestado por Jack Vessalius y Miranda Barma. —aquellos nombres solo lograron tensar a ambos. —No me malentiendan, no estoy quitando la culpa de lo que hicieron pero... creemos que aún hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. —el de cabellos oscuros frotó su sien mientras una mueca se formaba en sus labios. —Alguien quién le dio la idea de experimentar a Revys con Lacie, y el causante del nacimiento de Alice y Alyss. —en los labios del rubio se formó una línea al escuchar la mención de Alice. —Alguien que sabía de la creación de Oz y lo que estaba sucediendo con él, alguien que se ha mantenido en las sombras durante todo este tiempo. —era demasiada información para que ambos procesarán, el silencio inundó la habitación hasta que fue Lottie quien habló.

<span;>—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién es? —cuestionó la pelirosa y el pelinegro asintió. —KarlHeinz es el.nombre que pudimos rescatar de algunos documentos que encontramos en la mansión Vessalius y Baskerville, pero no sabemos quién es, intenté buscar en los recuerdos de Revys pero no encontré nada, probablemente los haya manipulado. —contestó con molestia. —¿Y que tiene que ver con Brabbit? —preguntó Vincent esta vez, Glen apretó los labios unos momentos y luego suspiró. —Entre todo los documentos había una carta en la que mencionaba experimentar con Oz-Kun. —la mujer frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Esa persona quería experimentar con Brabbit? —un asentimiento de parte del chico, la pelirosa bufo mientras que Vincent guardo silencio. —Pero a estas alturas esa persona debe estar muerta, ¿no? —el líder de los Baskerville negó. —No estoy seguro de eso, esa persona... no creo que sea humano, no comprendo como sabía tanto de nosotros, del abismo, de las cadenas y si fue el quien orquestó todo lo que sucedió, fue el titiritero tras Jack y Miranda, debe ser alguien peligroso y de tener mucho cuidado, ¿entienden? —ambos asintieron.

—Irán a Japón, a la academia Ryoutei. Mantengan vigilada a Oz. —pidió pero aquello capturó la atención de ambos. —¿Vigilada? ¿Oz es una chica en esta vida? —cuestionó con cierta sorpresa Lottie, Glen asintió mientras una sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios. —Aquí esta la información, todo lo que tienen que saber del lugar, de ella y de las personas allí. —les entregó a ambos una carpeta. —Ese lugar... encontrarán personas allí bastante peculiares. —ambos parpadearon sin comprender a que se refería pero Glen los despachó, el rubio y la pelirosa salieron de allí sin decir palabra alguna cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos o más bien intentando procesar toda la información dada por Leo.

—¿Lottie? —el llamado del menor la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver y vio el rostro descompuesto de Vincent. —¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó deteniéndose y lo mismo hizo el rubio. —¿Cómo te sientes... con respecto a Oz-kun? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, apretó los labios formándose una línea mientras su ceño se fruncia. —Lo odié, por lo menos en esa vida lo hice, después de todo era él, Jack. —musitó. —Pero... creo que al igual que todos, fue usado por Jack, descubrir que él era B-rabbit, una cadena y que aún así haya desarrollado conciencia, sentimientos y pudiera ser más humano que muchos de nosotros me tomó por sorpresa, tenía sentimientos encontrados. —el rubio asintió soltando un suspiro. —No lo odio, después de todo él se sacrificó con Alice para restaurar la distorsión del Abyss. Además, Glen-sama le tiene mucho aprecio a Oz. —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Vincent. —¿Oh? Quien diría que Lottie-san podría ser alguien bastante soft. —canturreo el de ojos bicolores logrando que la mujer fruncir el ceño.

—Tsk, me imagino que para ti debe ser diferente. Después de todo Oz Vessalius te robó a tu querido nii-sama. —la molestia se evidenció en el rostro del menor de ambos. —Primero que nada, solo buscaba proteger a Gilbert, nada más. Y no, no tengo ningún interés en mi hermano, no de esa forma, es desagradable. —sentenció emprendiendo la marcha siendo seguido por Lottie quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Yo no dije nada, Vincent. —lo escuchó bufar a lo que una risita escapó de los labios de la pelirosa. —No es mi culpa que tengas una extraña obsesión con tu querido hermano. se encogió de hombres la mujer logrando que la molestia en él aumentara. —Se llama ser un buen hermano, además... —pauso y se giró encontrándose con la pelirosa. —Tomaré esta oportunidad para conocer a Oz-kun, quizá comprenda porque niisan... —la Baskerville entrecejo los ojos mientras ladraba su sonrisa. —Oh, ya veo. Vincent, eres un mal chico, querer robarle a Oz a tu hermano, quien lo diría. —la mujer soltó una risita y la mención de ello causó un sonrojo en las mejillas de él. —Cállate. 

ㅤㅤㅤ   
ㅤㅤㅤ Mientras tanto en otro lugar.  
ㅤㅤㅤ 

Un estornudo se escuchó, la joven de ojos rosas y cabello rubio volteó a ver de dónde provenía, una mesa más allá se encontraba su amiga junto con Ayato y Kanato. —Oe, ¿quién anda hablando de ti? —exclamó el pelirrojo con cierta molestia, la mejor de esos tres simplemente se encogió de hombros y no le dio mayor importancia. —En vez de estar preguntando estupideces deberías estar ayudando a Sage-san, ¿verdad, Teddy? —y con eso comenzó una pelea entre ambos Sakamaki que solo lograba divertir a la francesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tenemos otro capítulo más y quizá más tarde otro, como verán no serán las típicas parejas que ven, aún no decido que parejas habrán pero probablemente muchas crackships porque quiero y puedo. ¿?


End file.
